


Miracle Boy

by Peppermintfeather



Series: Haikyuu Song Parodies [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermintfeather/pseuds/Peppermintfeather
Summary: Parody of "YMCA" by Tendou, talking about how great his best friend is





	Miracle Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sing along [on tumblr](https://peppermintfeather.tumblr.com/post/181942958551/tendou-has-such-chaotic-energy-i-love-him) if you want!

_Alright everybody listen up_  
_I gotta tell you a thing or two about Shiratorizawa_  
_And a certain player who will go unnamed (Wakatoshi-kun)_  
_So prepare to get schooled_

Young man, there’s no need to feel down  
I said, young man, we’re the best school around  
I said, young man, welcome to our town  
And we’ve got a secret weapon 

Young man, there’s a place you can go  
I said, young man, well instead of Seijoh  
You can play there, and I’m sure you will find  
Our boy who is one of a kind

It's fun to play with the miracle boy  
See him slay, he’s our miracle boy  
He is everything you do not understand  
So be careful of his left hand  
It's fun to play with the miracle boy  
Won’t get away from the miracle boy  
So just take a deep breath, and step out on the court  
But we promise to keep this short

Young man, are you listening to me?  
I said, young man, this here Wakatoshi  
He’s our young man, who can make real our dreams  
He leads us into victory  
No man does it all by himself  
But our young man, he don’t need any help  
So just come here and just watch him play  
I'm sure he can help you today

It's fun to play alongside Wakatoshi  
It's fun to win alongside Wakatoshi  
He is everything that makes volleyball fun  
I call him Wakatoshi-kun  
Cuz when you play alongside Wakatoshi  
You always win alongside Wakatoshi  
You can be the best ace, even the best setter  
_Though just between us, middle blocker’s better_

Young man, I was once in your shoes  
No I wasn’t, because we never lose  
See I signed up, for Shiratorizawa  
I knew I was gonna go far  
That's when someone came up to me  
Introduced himself as Wakatoshi  
He’s my best friend, he’ll always stay that way  
Come and support our school today

It's fun to play beside Ushijima  
It's fun to stay beside Ushijima  
He is everything for you fans to enjoy  
He’s truly the miracle boy  
Wakatoshi, the miracle boy Ushjima Wakatoshi  
Young man young man come and enroll today  
Young man young man, cuz the big guy’s here to stay  
_No seriously, come to Shiratorizawa. We got horses! They’re like so cool! And we’re a super super powerhouse school, so nobody stands a chance. Don’t say I didn’t warn you_

**Author's Note:**

> 'Young man, I was once in your shoes/No I wasn’t, because we never lose' has been my favorite thing to write and sing


End file.
